


Show Me

by Luxsolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Mentor/Protégé, No war, Of Age Sex, POTTERS LIVE, Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxsolis/pseuds/Luxsolis
Summary: "I can show you if you like." Sirius offered. That stopped her short. Sirius almost laughed as her face completely transformed. Anger quickly dissipated and instead an eager smile lit up her cherub face. She quickly ran over to him, almost tripping over her overly large robes. "Oh please! I would be ever so grateful!" - READ THE WARNINGS - A Sirius/Hermione story told in 3 parts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192





	1. PART ONE: Years 1-4

Sirius/Hermione - A story told in two parts.

Set Up: Like most of my fics, Hermione in Ravenclaw. No Voldemort, no war. Harry's parents live.

**WARNINGS:** Underage character kissing and groping with an adult. No PIV sex until Hermione is 17. Age disparity, Older Man/Younger Girl. Not technically grooming, as that was not the intention, but questionable morals obviously.

* * *

**Year 1**

"How are you doing that?"

Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin. He had snuck away from the Governors Meeting, and had thought himself alone up here in the tower. Students should have been a-bed hours ago. Turning around he looked down to find a small little Witch.

The child wore the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. She had a heart shaped face surrounded by a riot of wild curls. Big dark watery doe eyes, and tear tracks stained her cheeks. It was obvious the girl had been crying. The little Ravenclaw sniffled self consciously before looking up over his shoulder.

"I asked how you were doing that. That's not a 'Lumos'."

Sirius looked up to the dim glowing orb that hung up in the air over his shoulder.

"It's a family spell." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

To his surprise the little Witch stomped her foot as her dark eyes flashed in anger.

"Another secret Purebloods keep for themselves? Unbelievable! The nerve-"

Sirius knelt down on the ground as he watched the tiny Witch pace back and forth in aggravation. She kept up a diatribe as she stalked to-and-fro across the landing, about 'injustice', 'snooty blue bloods', and 'moral obligations." The black haired Wizard grinned in amusement.

"I can show you if you like." Sirius offered.

That stopped her short. Sirius almost laughed out loud as her face completely transformed. Anger quickly dissipated and instead an eager smile lit up her cute little face. She quickly ran over to him, almost tripping over her overly large robes.

"Oh please! I would be ever so grateful!"

And so Sirius spent the next 20 minutes showing the little raven how to perform the spell. She managed to cast it fairly quickly, much to his surprise. He showered her with praise, yet she still chewed on the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows drawn down in a frown.

"Aren't you a first year little bird? This is quite a good showing for being so young."

He smiled down at the witch as she eyed the dim little light that wobbled above her head unsteadily.

"It's not quite right though!"

Sirius chuckled as she tried not to pout.

"It's just, I don't like being bad at things."

Sirius couldn't fault her for that. So he stayed a bit longer, until she got it just right.

* * *

**End Of Year 1**

The platform was crowded, filled with children excited for the summer holiday to start, and frantic parents fretting over this and that. A quick tug on his sleeve had Sirius looking over at Remus. His best friend merely pointed down, a bemused smile on his lips. Looking down Sirius found a familiar cute face looking up at him. The Ravenclaw from earlier that year.

"You never told me your name." The little Witch reprimanded him.

Sirius couldn't help but grin, she really did look awfully adorable when she was annoyed. With a flourishing bow, he knelt down to her level.

"Sirius Black, of House Black. At your service my lady."

Her eyes grew wide in alarm and her cheeks turned pink. Sirius could hear Remus trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hermione Granger"

The girl replied, holding her hand out to him. He took it and dropped a quick kiss on the back.

"A pleasure little Witch."

She harrumphed at him, pulling her hand back with a muttered, 'show off,' under her breath. Remus outright laughed at that.

"This is for you."

She pulled out a large envelope from a banged up leather messenger bag she wore. Sirius took note of the fact that she was out of her school uniform. But she seemed to be wearing a uniform of some other sort. Muggle in appearance. A plain black dress with white cap sleeves, and trim.

With a mock curtsey and an eye roll, the cheeky little Witch was off.

"Seems we found a Witch immune to your charm Pads." Remus teased.

Sirius stood up, opening the envelope while grinning at his best mate. With a bright flash and a loud bang, Sirius found himself covered in glitter. But that was not all, above the opened envelope in his hands, hovered a bright yellow orb of light. Slowly, the orb started changing color, from white to yellow, to orange, to red, and so on.

"That clever little brat." Sirius muttered.

* * *

**Year 2**

"What are you doing up here again? Weren't you a Gryffindor? Why do you keep coming up here, you have your own tower."

Hermione rounded on him, nearly causing Sirius to lose his footing and fall down the stairs.

"Lord of ash and ruin, how do you keep doing that? And how did you know I was in Gryffindor?" Sirius cursed at the witches ability to seemingly appear out of thin air.

The curly haired girl rolled her eyes before tugging him along by the sleeve behind her. She led him past a tapestry that hung on the wall, into what turned out to be a hidden cozy study alcove. Leave it to the Eagles to have hidden study rooms.

"I looked it up in some old yearbooks in the library." Hermione replied.

"Old?" Sirius sputtered aghast at the girl.

She smirked meanly back up at him and nodded.

"Cruel little Witch." He muttered.

"Well? Why do I keep finding you sneaking about after hours up the Ravenclaw Tower?"

Falling gracelessly into one of the comfy sofas in the room, Sirius let out a sigh.

"Ravenclaw is the only common room I never had a chance to sneak into while at school. All you birds were much too clever for my ways."

He winked at the Witch as she blinked at him in bewilderment and distrust.

"Your one of the School Governors, I doubt they would deny you entry if you asked for a tour."

Sirius graced her with his most charming smile as he explained.

"You don't understand little raven. It's no fun if you have permission."

With a disgusted grunt, the brunette Witch shucked off her robes, leaving her in her school uniform, before rounding on Sirius.

"Unbelievable! Boys truly never grow up it seems. Regardless, you're here now, show me how to do this. Please."

The 'please' was an afterthought, as her 'show me', was clearly more of an order than a request. She thrust a large book into his lap, before taking a seat on the arm rest, leaning against this shoulder.

"It's a Disillusionment Charm, I can't seem to get it quite right though."

Sirius wondered what a second year would need with a Disillusionment Charm, but shrugged it off. Circe knew he got up to loads of mischief while he was in school. Who was he to judge?

"Show me how far you've gotten darling."

Jumping off the sofa, she stood in front of him pulling out her wand and tapping the top of her head with it while casting the charm. It worked almost perfectly, only leaving a slight outline of the girl still visible.

A shiver ran down Sirius' back. The girl had quite a bit of power, for her age at least. She would be a formidable Witch when she grew up one day.

"I don't know what you're upset about. I can't see anything wrong with your casting or the results. You are far less visible than I think anyone else in your age group could manage. Full Disillusionment will come with time, as you grow older and into your Magic."

He saw a bit more of her once she moved, which was normal with the Disillusionment Charm. He let out a wince of pain as she unceremoniously sat on his lap very nearly sitting on his important bits. She dropped the enchantment with a growl.

"But it's not good enough! I hate being bad at things. Please teach me to do it properly."

Sirius chuckled before moving her into a less dangerous position on his lap. Pulling out his wand, the Ravenclaw Common room all but forgotten once again, he proceeded to work with her till she got it just right.

* * *

**The Letter**

Hermione was startled as a large eagle owl landed in front of her at breakfast one morning. She had never received post before. Nothing other than the newspaper that is. Gingerly reaching over to the large raptor, she took the dark orange and blue ombre envelope from its talons.(1)

It bore a gold wax seal inset with the Canis Major constellation. This was a personal seal not a House seal. 'Curiouser and curiouser', Hermione thought to herself. Tearing open the envelope, she found a letter, and to her surprise, a necklace.

The silver chain was long and delicate. At the end of it was a dark square cut emerald. So dark a green it was almost black. She quickly tore open the letter, before daring to put the necklace on.

* * *

_Dear Little Raven, (2)_

_Imagine my surprise when I heard rumors from the staff that they thought a student may be sneaking in and out of the Restricted Section. Though nothing can be proven, and the staff seems to be looking for an_ _ **older**_ _student, capable of getting past the wards and hiding themselves..._

_I thought it prudent to send my little honorary Marauder a gift._

* * *

Hermione read back over that part, Honorary Marauder?

* * *

_The restricted section is restricted for a reason. There are many a dangerous tomb hidden amongst the school's private collection. This necklace will help steer you away from those that may harm you._

_In repayment I will take any embarrassing or inappropriate stories you may have about my godson, Harry Potter. I believe he is in your year._

_Yours_

_S._

* * *

**End Of Year 2**

There was a familiar tug on his sleeves, Sirius looked down to find his little raven looking up at him seriously. She wore the same black dress with white cap sleeves and trim again. A little more threadbare, a bit shorter on her growing frame.

Remus took a couple steps back, eyeing the little Witch with suspicion, as he had been a casualty of the glitter bomb she had given Sirius last year. To this day the werewolf still complained about finding glitter where it ought not be.

"Here you go."

She handed Sirius another envelope. Remus eyes widened in alarm at the sight of it, and he scampered quick as a rabbit over to the Potters a few paces away.

"What's this?"

"The blackmail material you asked for." Hermione replied primly.

Sirius chuckled as he opened it. (Carefully opened it, as he too still found glitter in random places.) Instead of glitter, there was a list though. A long list of his Godsons antics throughout the year. Sirius perused through the thorough list in delight.

"Ah, perfect! Pleasure doing business with you darling."

The brunette rolled her eyes with a smile, before curtseying mockingly and turning to leave.

"What's with the outfit by the way?"

Hermione turned back, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm Muggleborn, I don't wear robes out into London proper."

"No, I meant the dress, it looks like a uniform. You wore the same thing before." Sirius made a gesture at her clothing.

"Oh, yeah it sort of is. It's the dress code for the orphanage."

That caught Sirius attention.

"Orphanage? You don't know who your parents are?"

For the first time his little Witch seemed to wilt in on herself. She refused to meet his eyes. Her eyebrows drawn down in a stubborn frown.

"I'm a Muggleborn if that's what you're asking, not a halfblood. I know who my parents are. Mama and Papa- I mean, the Grangers couldn't handle having a magical child..."

The witch stuttered through her reply. Her hands clutching desperately to the strap of the battered old messenger bag she wore.

Sirius felt a sudden surge of anger wash over him. He had heard of such things of course. Had heard rumors of how some Muggles were. Lilly was one of the few muggleborn friends he had though, and her own parents had always been quite wonderful and understanding. He had forgotten. Forgotten that just like some Purebloods parents, there were Muggles equally as cruel and evil out in the world.

Sirius knelt down to one knee, reaching out to gently tug on one of the tiny Witches wild curls.

"I care not about your blood status love. I was just curious about the bossy little raven that I have become friends with."

She finally looked up at him, her eyes searching his face before she let out a sigh and a small smile.

"My name is Hermione, not Raven."

With a wicked grin, the dark eyed Witch reached up and flicked him across the nose, catching Sirius off guard as he fell back on his ass. The little imp dashed away with a giggle, out of sight in moments. She was always so proper and bossy, it always caught Sirius off guard when she let the Marauder in her come out.

Remus had walked back over, chuckling as he grabbed Sirius hand and helped him up.

"What's with you and the kid anyways? A Ravenclaw at that. You've always been pants at dealing with the Eagles mate. Though, it's nice to know the newer generation are still too clever to fall for your charm."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend childishly.

"Mind your business Moony."

* * *

**Year 3**

"Red? Not blue?"

His little raven looked up at him startled. She had been leaning against the castle wall, looking down at her feet in contemplation when he found her. She looked back down now, following his gaze to the pretty red dress she was wearing beneath her open black robes. A brand new dress. The red looked wonderful against her tanned skin and dark hair. It actually suited her quite well.

"My new Patron is a Gryffindor. It seemed fitting" Hermione replied glibly, cutting her eyes at him slyly.

So the clever little Witch had found out he was the one that had funded a scholarship for her and her schooling. Which also included a wardrobe and an allowance. Sirius was glad to see his gold was going to good use at least. No more too large robes, and threadbare boring black dresses.

"Plus, I figured it wouldn't hurt to suck up a little, as my Patron has been called to my disciplinary hearing." Hermione bit her lip, a nervous if cunning smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I dunno about that love. I'm here at seven in the morning on a Saturday. A pretty little dress on an underage Witch that is flat as a board isn't really helping my mood." Sirius deadpanned.

She blushed before muttering under her breath about 'Playboy purebloods' and 'not like he was her father, why was he here anyways?'

"Bloody beats me!" Sirius exclaimed in frustration. "You're a Ravenclaw for Circe's sake, you lot never get in trouble! And I thought _you_ at least were too clever to get caught."

She had the decency to look abashed at that.

"Out with it Witch. What have you done?"

Sirius looked in growing awe at the little witch as her story came out. His little raven had made a friend recently. A blonde by the name of Luna. The young friend seemed to get bullied a lot, and Hermione had set a trap which had left 3 upper year girls with boils all over their faces. Boils that spelled out words like 'bully', 'jerk', and 'sneak'.

Running a hand over his face in frustration, Sirius couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh.

"Been messing about with spell manipulation again have you?" He remembered back to his own family spell she had altered.

"It's a bit of a hobby" She admitted shyly.

"Yeah, I have gathered. Will the normal counter-spell work?"

She shrugged, not looking sorry one bit.

Sirius let out another hopeless chuckle before pulling out his watch to see they still had a half hour left before their meeting with the Headmaster.

"Since your here, mind showing me how to-"

Sirius sputtered as he turned back to her in disbelief. Was she serious?

"What" She growled self consciously. "We have time to kill, and I need help with an enchantment."

The dark hair Wizard couldn't stop the bark of laughter that erupted out of him. Shaking his head at himself. Here he was, the wayward Lord of House Black, moving to lean against the castle wall next to the young orphaned Muggleborn Witch that had him wrapped around her tiny little finger. He pulled out his wand and asked her what she needed his help with.

* * *

**End Of Year 3**

"Take this."

Sirius nearly dropped the scroll that Hermione had thrust into his hands. The little Witch appearing out of nowhere as was her custom. She wasn't even looking at him, too busy distractedly going through her messenger bag, rearranging its contents.

Sirius was disgruntled to see her back in the faded black orphanage dress again. But at least she was wearing the new satchel he had sent her for Christmas. It was made from a rich dark brown leather, roomy with extension charms built into it. She had wound a small pretty blue and bronze kerchief into the buckles. Giving the masculine piece a female flare that suited her.

"Granger?" His godson addressed the pretty little Witch in confusion, having been standing and chatting with Remus and Sirius when she had appeared.

"Potter' She replied with an eye roll.

"Lupin." Remus pointed at himself with a wry grin at the Witch and his nephew, joining in on the fun.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, unrolling the scroll finally, ignoring his godson and friend.

"Well, you're paying for my education, figured you may as well see what your gold is getting you."

Sirius was holding her grades, and class listing it appeared. Remus and Harry, ever the nosey busy bodies, moved in to peek at the parchment over his shoulder.

Lupin let out an appreciative whistle. "Top grades, and top of the class, impressive."

"Merlin, Granger. I have never seen so many O's in my life. Sirius, don't let my parents see this!" Harry looked around in alarm. Making sure his parents were not close at hand.

"I have to get going or else I will miss the bus. My Lord."

Hermione curtseyed in that mocking way of hers. 'Lord' rolling off her lips like a curse. _Sirius loved it_. He chuckled and followed his little bird with his eyes till he lost sight of her. He turned back to his best friend that was looking at him shrewdly, and his godson that was looking at him with confusion.

"What does she mean paying for?" Harry asked.

* * *

**Year 4**

"Oh good, it's you!"

Sirius wasn't even surprised this time when Hermione appeared from between the stacks in the Hogwarts Library. As if she had been waiting for him.

"Given up on trying to get into the Ravenclaw Common room yet?"

Sirius clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Never."

With a snicker she pulled on his sleeve, leading him to the back of the stacks, where the private study rooms were. Somewhere he had actually never gotten to go. The professors never trusted him with a pass. Very smart of them really Sirius thought as he looked around the private room. It seemed perfect for shagging, much roomier than a broom closet.

"Perfect timing, I need you to show me something."

Sirius rolled his eyes in amusement.

"'Show me, show me.' That's all I ever hear from you. Perhaps I should start calling you my little parrot instead, hmm? Always parroting back the same words to me, little Witch."

Sirius tugged on one of her curls in fondness. She made a face at him before pushing him down into one of the wooden chairs.

"Be serious-"

"I'm always Sirius" The handsome Wizard replied.

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned before sitting on his lap, looking at him with disgust at his antics.

Very suddenly Sirius became painfully aware that her school skirt was riding quite high on her tan thighs. In fact, the tiny little Witch wasn't so tiny any more. She was actually quite tall for her age, and there were the beginnings of curves. Curves that were most certainly not there last time he had seen her. Pink pouty lips that had been adorable on her cherub face before, now looked different, distracting really.

And if all that wasn't enough there was the power of the Witch. Her magic felt like liquid heat, and spice. It was much too alluring for a child of her age, much too overpowering. Sirius took all those thoughts and promptly stowed them away in a thrice locked box in his mind. Surprised at himself and the way his thoughts had drifted.

"What do you need my help with?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off the dangerous new things his consciousness decided to start noticing.

"It's my 4th year Sirius."

"Yes, I am quite aware." The grey eyed Wizard nodded.

"The mistletoe will affect me now." Hermione muttered grimly.

Sirius let out a startled laugh at that. Ah yes, the Castles infamous Mistletoe. 1st through 3rd years were safe from it, but every person 4th year and above was exposed to the plant's wiley ways come Christmas time.

"Is that what's bothering you, love? Come now, there has to be at least one bloke in the castle you wouldn't mind finding yourself stuck under a sprig of Mistletoe with?"

Sirius teased her, poking her in the side. She rolled her eyes at his antics, as always.

"That's not what I am worried about, I already know who I'm going to kiss."

Sirius eyebrows shot up at her matter of fact no-nonsense reply. She really was frightfully calculating, his little raven. Sometimes she reminded him of Regulus. He would pay good money to see how his brother would react to the cheeky little Witch and her attitude.

"So what do you need my help with then, love?"

Hermione smiled fetchingly at him, fingering the lapels of his robe innocently. (3)

"Show me how to kiss properly. Please."

Sirius merely raised one eyebrow at the eager little Witch on his lap, as he tilted his head to the side, his face carefully blank.

The thing was, though Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin like the rest of his family. Despite the fact he had run away from home and had unofficially cut off his family all those years ago. And regardless of having spurned many of the Pureblood ways and traditions. The fact of the matter was, he was still a Black.

The Lord of House Black now, in fact. He had spent his childhood in House Black, surrounded by dark magic, and darker secrets yet. And that king of upbringing always left its mark. Being surrounded by shadows like that did things to a person. Made them susceptible to certain things...

"I'm basically twice your age, little Witch. You will get no kisses from these lips. Find a Wizard your own age to practice on."

She leaned forward then, her legs spreading across his lap, almost straddling him. Sirius was careful to keep his hands off the girl, though that did not stop his eyes wandering over her newly noticed womanly form.

"Please Sirius. You know I hate being bad at things."

Sirius snorted as he cut his eyes at Hermione in annoyance.

"You are not bad at anything love, don't be dramatic. And even if you are a terrible kisser, that's part of growing up and learning. Can't cheat your way out of that growing phase, love."

"Just one kiss, Sirius. What if I get caught under the Mistletoe before I get a chance to kiss who I planned? I wouldn't want my first kiss wasted on the likes of Finnegan, or Circe forbid, Goyle!"

She was leaning dangerously close now. Her big bambi brown eyes, and wild curls filling Sirius' line of sight. She bit her lower lip fetchingly, as she looked at him beseechingly.

"Hermione" Sirius growled. "I don't want to kiss a 14 year old girl. Nor do I fancy getting my bits hexed off if anyone were to find out."

"I'm fifteen though, and no one would ever know."

Sirius' hands had come up to her waist to push the Witch off, only to stop."

"What do you mean you're fifteen?" He asked.

She giggled, as if this conversation was normal, and she wasn't propositioning a Wizard old enough to be her father. (Granted a very young father. James had gotten Lily knocked up right out of Hogwarts)

"I am a year older than everyone in my year. My family situation, or lack of family held me back from when I was supposed to start at Hogwarts." (4)

Fifteen was no better than fourteen Sirius reminded himself. But his hands stayed at her waist, and his eyes fell to her lips momentarily. Fifteen sounded better though. Only a short bit away from sixteen and seventeen really.

"So your 15, that really makes no difference. Still too young." Sirius ground out.

"Fine. Don't show me." With a great big sigh of defeat Hermione buried her head in his chest. "I'll just ask one of the older boys down in the village to show me."

"What?" Sirius growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her off his chest to look at him.

"Well, there is a new shop assistant at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. In his early 20's I think, and quite handsome. I have noticed him looking my way. I'm sure it wouldn't take much convincing to get him to steal a few kisses."

Her smile was all teeth and satisfaction as she looked up at him. The conniving little brat truly had him wrapped tight around her finger, and worse, she knew it.

"You think you are so clever, do you?"

Grabbing her thighs roughly, he pulled her so she was finally properly straddling his lap. She gasped as he repositioned her. Even with her growth spurt, she was still smaller than Sirius by quite a bit. Her hands found purchase on his chest as she adjusted to the change in position.

"You are a smart girl Hermione. As such you know there are repercussions for certain actions. You want to learn to kiss? I do not know how to teach someone how to kiss, but I do know how to kiss a Witch till she forgets her name."

Sirius moved his hands up her thighs back to her waist. Squeezing her there, before his hands continued up. Up her sides over her shoulders, till his hands cupped her face. He pulled her forward till their lips were only a space apart.

"I will kiss you, and you will learn from it, or you won't. No do-over, no practice. You will get one chance to learn, and in return I get your first kiss. Do you submit to these terms?"

Her body was shaking on top of his own. Her eyes roved over his face, searching he knew not for what. A moment later she seemed to have found what she was looking for though, as she smiled softly, and nodded her head.

He dragged her forward, and placed his lips on her own. Kissing her sweetly, brushing his lips against her own over and over again, before nipping and licking at her lower lip. One arm banded around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Her new young curves melting against his own hard frame. His other hand buried itself in her curls at the base of her neck as he moved her just where he wanted.

Soon enough he was licking into her mouth, his hand tugging at her curls as she let out breathless little noises. The moment she started moving her hips against him, unconsciously seeking relief, that he pulled back. Kissing the side of her mouth, her cheek, her eyelids. Dragging his tongue down her neck finally and nipping at her clavicle, which made her body shudder violently on his lap.

"Satisfied, Witch?"

Sirius asked her. She was panting heavily, her dark chocolate eyes half lidded. His little raven would never forget this, and she would not get a kiss like that from any silly boy in this school. Sirius couldn't help the heat of satisfaction that pooled into his chest. It had been years since he had taken a Witches first kiss.

"Thank you Sirius, that was very enlightening."

Hermione grinned stupidly up at the dark haired wizard before kissing him on the cheek.

"Now get out. I have a Transfiguration exam to study for."

* * *

**End Of Year 4**

"My Cousin and my Godson!" Sirius grabbed the frustratingly cheeky witch by the arm as soon as she exited the train. Pulling her to the side, away from the growing crowd of parents and students. Making sure to drag her very far away from Remus, James, and Lily.

"The blokes you planned to kiss were Harry and Draco?" He glared down at the brunette Witch, who merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you adults have anything better to do than to gossip about us students? I didn't even realize you and Malfoy were close?"

Sirius dropped into a nearby bench, glaring at the girl.

"He is my cousin, and I am the Lord of House Black. I make it a priority to keep tabs on all those of my House, even if they bare different surnames. A Black is a Black, regardless."

Hermione's eyes glittered in interest at that. His little raven loved learning new things, and the intricacies of the 28 Houses always caught her attention.

"So why those two? To piss me off?" Sirius asked.

Hermione laughed at that, before sitting down next to him.

"You give yourself too much credit. The kisses were mercenary in nature I assure you, and nothing to do with you."

"Explain." Sirius commanded, though he ran a hand through her curls to show he held no real malice.

"Draco was just an experiment. He has been terribly mean to me since 1st year you know. I wished to see what would happen if a dirty little Mudblood kissed him."

"And?" Sirius asked curiously.

"And, he can barely look at me without blushing now. Let alone work up the courage to throw any barbs my way. Bashful as a lamb now."

Hermione smiled in satisfaction, and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at her Cheshire grin.

"Well yes, I suppose it wouldn't be the first time a pretty little Witch has used her whiles to get her way with a teenage boy. Alright then, why my godson?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"A means to an end. Ginevra Weasley made some comments about me I didn't care for. It was highly satisfying to see her face when she stumbled upon Harry and I. Plus, Harry is quite handsome, and I seem to be partial to black haired Wizards apparently.

His sneaky little Ravenclaw looked up to catch his eye before darting a glance to his own long black locks. He tugged on one of her curls, hard, at her cheekiness. She squealed in surprise.

"You should have been sorted into Slytherin." Sirius grumbled.

* * *

**Summer Before 5th Year**

"Show me your vaults."

Sirius groaned in annoyance, as Hermione popped into the seat next to him. He was out to Lunch with Remus and James in the Alley, the last place he thought he would run into the brat.

"Hello Hermione, you look fetching today." Remus smiled politely over at the Witch.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin." Hermione beamed back.

"Hermione? Is this the one that stole Harry's first kiss?" James looked up in excitement as he reached for his water.

"Yes." Sirius replied curtly. "Shouldn't you be off in your orphanage mopping floors or something?"

James choked on his drink as Remus let out an aghast, "Sirius!"

Hermione laughed before stealing a chip off his plate.

"I'm playing hooky from manual labor today. So what do you say, will you show me your vault?"

"What? Want to make sure I have enough gold to keep you swimming in books and dresses?"

Sirius quipped back, before noticing she was indeed wearing a rather fetching light blue summer dress today, instead of her ghastly orphan dress. Her arms were bare, and her tan skin was a deep bronze from the summer sun.

"Sirius!" Both James and Remus admonished him in unison again. He and Hermione ignored them though.

"I have never been into Gringotts before. I have no money of my own, only the allowance you give me for school and such. The Goblins never let me in as I have no business with them. Please, will you show me?"

She pulled on his sleeve beseechingly, giving her best kicked puppy look. She was definitely hamming it up a bit for their audience. Sirius looked over at Remus who was glaring at him, and James, who looked about ready to tear up. James truly was just a great big Hufflepuff in disguise.

"Fine! Lord of sulphur and spite, (5) but you are annoying. Here, take a menu and order something and stop stealing my chips. We will go after lunch."

Hermione squealed in delight before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the menu in excitement and started to look it over while asking Remus for suggestions. James leaned over to also give his input. Sirius looked on in disgust at his two easily taken in best friends. Suckers, the both of them.

After lunch they shook off his two friends and made their way to the large imposing bank in the Alley. Hermione had stared in wonder at the lobby, clung to him in fright on the ride down to his vaults, and nearly fallen over at the sight of his vault filled to the brim with gold, valuables, and ancient texts.

He ended up pulling a few pieces of jewelry out for the girl. Earrings, a bracelet, and a pretty gold chain with charms on it to go around her ankle. It sparkled prettily against her tan legs. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his chin in thanks.

* * *

1\. Meant to look like the night sky when the sun sets. Just a tiny little detail, because though Sirius spurned his family, he was still raised in a rich pureblood house. I think he would still have a taste for some fine things, and rich details.

2\. It still drives me insane that the crest for Ravenclaw is an eagle instead of a Raven, lol. Either way, she is a RAVENclaw, so his little pet name of Raven makes sense.

3\. By the way, in my AU's, robes are kinda worn like in the movies. They are more like coats worn over regular clothes. Like Sirius for example would wear a stylish Robe, open, with a white button up and grey trousers. Something like that.

4\. Fun fact, I have Dyscalculia. It's basically Dyslexia, but in regards to Numbers. So if I mess up dates and ages, please bear with me. My mind isn't good with numbers and amounts, or even managing time. Hermione was born in 1979 instead of 1980 like the boys, I made her a year older.

5\. You may have noticed by now that I makeup my own curses and deities for my AU's. Hope it flows smoothly. I know some people might get confused at the sayings.

_**Notes:**_ So I am _**SO CLOSE**_ to being done with the next chapter of Curls and Kisses, but this story just had to get out of me. It was seriously driving me mad! Second and final part to this is almost done, just needs one final scene and some editing done. So it shouldn't be too long a wait on it.


	2. PART TWO: Years 5-7

RE-WRITTEN. An extra scene, and tweaked the end of the chapter a bit.

**Warning: the second part has a more grown Hermione, no more cute kid scenes. Now we get to the smut. One Sexual situation at 16, after that she is 17 and legal. This story is make believe. It's just a fantasy. In real life this would be grooming of a minor, and there would be an uneven power dynamic. Please do not over romanticize this story.**

* * *

**5th Year**

Hermione's 5th year was going to give Sirius grey hairs. It was Hogwarts' turn to host the European Dueling Championships. Witches and Wizards from all over Europe between the ages of 17 and 20 would be taking up residence in Hogsmeade, and participating in duels on school grounds during the weekends.

In short, a ridiculous amount of chances for his godson and his raven to get up to no good. The two having become fast friends recently.

Sirius sat petulantly in an uncomfortable purple velvet chair, made for someone half his size as he waited for Hermione to come out to get his opinion on dress number four. He took a sip of champagne from the glass the shop girl had offered him. Which was the one upside to the entire ordeal.

There was to be a ball, and Hermione had been asked to it by one of the Bulgarian duelers. An up and comer in the Dueling scene, Victor Krum. The young man was famous, having given up a chance at a promising Quidditch career to duel instead.

"Oh, I think I quite like this one." Hermione declared as she came out from behind a curtain.

Sirius nearly dropped his drink at the sight of her. She had come out in a periwinkle dress that faded to a rich dark midnight blue at the bottom. The material was mostly see through except for some rhinestones sewn in to look like stars and constellations near the hem. He could also clearly see the deliciously tiny scraps of material that passed as her bra and knickers under the gauzy material.

"The Wizarding world is so much more liberal than the Muggle don't you think? I could never wear this in London, not without developing a terrible reputation." Hermione murmured thoughtfully. (1)

The shop girl came in with fresh drinks and Sirius growled at her to get out. She looked a mix of put out and cowed as she hurriedly left the changing suite, shutting the door behind her with a bang.

"That was quite rude" Hermione chastised him primly.

Getting up from the ridiculous chair he had been lounging on, Sirius stode across the plush carpet to stand behind Hermione as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. The top of her head reached his chin. She stood around 5'7 now, finally finishing her growth spurt upwards. Her body didn't seem as if it had finished growing 'out' though.

Taking his hands and placing them on her waist, he smoothed them down over the buttery material to her hips. Her legs were long, and at her height she would never have the wide hourglass hips of some of the more petite girls. But still, there was a slight dip and flare to her form that was delightful to feel.

"What do you think a Wizard like Krum will be thinking when he sees you in this, hmm?" Sirius asked as he moved her curls over one shoulder, running a finger down her bare neck. The skin smooth as a flower petal.

"He's older than you, out of school, and was an International Quidditch player for a short time. Do you think he is the type of Wizard that would stop at just one kiss, little raven?"

"You think he will want more?" Hermione asked as she met his eyes in the mirror. She looked intrigued.

"At the very least he will want to touch, to feel." Sirius murmured into the soft delicate skin at her neck. He could feel her magic reacting to his presence, coiling around his own like a snake. As she had grown, so had her power. Bright and hot, it called to Sirius in a way no ones had ever before.

"Show me." Her eyes were wide and sparkling as she asked. His little Witch loved to learn new things after all.

He would show her anything she asked, and the both of them knew it. Raising his hands to cup her chest, he pulled her tightly against his body. Biting her ear lobe lightly as he palmed her tits. In the mirror her eyes fluttered as she took a shuddering breath..

"In this dress, not a single man will be able to remember the color of your eyes. They will be too busy looking here." Sirius whispered savagely, his fingers quickly found the tight little buds of her nipples, and pinched them lightly through the layers of material.

"Does that feel good, love?"

The girl nodded her head, biting back a moan as he licked a stripe up her neck with his tongue. Using all his will power to hold back from leaving a love bite on his young Witch. One hand stayed teasing her breast as the other made the tortuously slow descent down her midsection, his fingers splayed wide, just over her pelvis. Before veering off to grab her hip instead. She let out a strangled breath of disappointment and want.

Grabbing onto her hip roughly, he pulled her bottom back against him, rubbing her ass viciously against his hardened cock. By the gods, but did that feel good. Just so fucking delicious.

Sirius took in the site of her as she bit her lip and closed her eyes at the feel of him through the layers of clothing. He wondered then, if she had ever felt one before, in her dealings with the Hogwarts boys. If she ever felt what her kisses did to them.

"Look at this." He murmured.

Finally letting go of her hip, slowly reaching his hand around to her front. Where he could see the skimpy piece of fabric that hardly came up high enough to cover her mound.

"What Wizard would be able to hold themselves back from wanting to know what it would be like to touch you here?"

And touch her he did. He found an opening in the layered gauzy fabric and his hand was on her skin now. Reaching till one finger was touching the barely there lace that covered her mons. He slowly rubbed the finger between her covered lips. The fabric of her panties already soaked with her want.

"So wet." He growled, nipping her ear once more.

She ground her ass back on his cock savagely as her body writhed against him in want. Her magic burned across his skin in a way he never felt before, but Circe did he want more of it.

"Quite love, the shop girl and Morgana knows who else is just on the other side of that door."

He added a second finger to the first, and started rubbing at her in earnest now. Her shoulders bowed as she caved in on herself at the intensity of it all. His body wrapped around her, not willing to let go of any contact, physical or magical. His raven bit her lip hard only letting small mews of pleasure escape as Sirius continued his ministrations. His pace not letting up, even when she started struggling against him at the onslaught on her overwhelmed nerve endings.

It was only moments later that she finally broke. Her magical aura latched onto his own as her entire body shook in his grasp as she rode out the waves of pleasure. The sight and feel of her losing control had him leaking in his pants, but he did not move to relieve himself.

He held her instead, as she got her breath back, until she could stand on her own again. Sirius kissed her temple when she finally collected herself. She turned in his arms, smiling up at him with that same goofy grin she had when he had taken her first kiss.

"So you will get me the dress, right?"

Sirius groaned as his head fell back in defeat.

"Fine, but for the sake of my sanity, please wear something under it."

* * *

The day of the ball came. Sirius was having a drink with another School Governor, his cousin's husband in fact, Lucius Malfoy. When he finally caught sight of Hermione, he noted she had worn a silk slip under the dress as he had asked. Though it covered her body, there was hardly anything to it. The silk showing she clearly wore nothing else beneath.

He managed to snag a dance with her once during the night, where he observed that she had added Canis Major to the jeweled constellations that sparkled at her hem line. She babbled excitedly the entire time about some of the spells Krum had shown her, that he would be sending her his old school books when he got back to Bulgaria, and did Sirius know of any translation spells?

Sirius tugged on one of her curls before promising to look some up for her as he handed her back to her date for the night. He didn't see her again till late in the evening. His little raven caught his eye from across the Great Hall. The cheeky witch winked at him before her and Krum slipped out into the gardens alone. The older Wizards hand low on her back as he leads her out.

* * *

**Summer Before 6th Year**

Sirius was standing in front of the fire in his study. Having a drink as he looked over at the woman sleeping naked stretched out across his leather couch. Her bottom and hips still held the marks from their love making. He had been rough, but the Witch had loved it.

A tap at the glass distracted him from the pleasant view. Walking over to the large bay window, he opened it, only to be surprised when a raven flew in. The large black bird dropped a letter on his desk with a loud 'caw' before swooping back out and into the night.

Sirius grabbed the overly stuffed envelope with curiosity. Taking it back with him by the fire he sat down and opened it, smiling once he read the first few lines. It was from his favorite Witch. He should have known once he had seen the bird. Such a clever girl.

The letter was long, around seven pages, back and front filled out. Describing her summer in France with the Lovegoods. How batty Mr. Lovegood was, and how she worried that if she wasn't there to help ground her friend, Luna, she would follow in her fathers footsteps.

She wrote on, about the imaginary creatures they would hunt for and never find. Days on the beach just the two of them with Luna's Aunt, while her father went on the hunt for more dangerous creatures that Hermione still wasn't quite sure if they existed or not. Swimming with mermaids, hunting for seashells, her attempts at learning French. He chuckled at her story about a translation mix up between her and a hag that ended up with her getting stuck harvesting potion ingredients all weekend.

After he was finished with the letter he pulled out a small package from the envelope. They were photos all tied together with a silk ribbon. Photos of his Witch and her friend Luna. The girl appeared to be the Dove to Hermione's Raven. Her hair, skin and eyes, light compared to Hermione's own dark and tan features.

The photos were of them walking through forests, having picnics in the park, exploring cities, and playing in the sand on the beach. Cute, picturesque photos of teenage girls having an adventure together. Until he got to the last photo.

The last photo was of Hermione smiling up at the camera, from where she sat on the sand. She was wearing bright yellow bikini bottoms that stood out fantastically against her sun kissed skin. Large dark brown sunglasses, with a big floppy straw hat, and nothing else. Srius' eyes kept caressing over her big beautiful smile and down to her lovely pert tear drop breasts. Tiny pink nipples dusted with sand.

After some time had passed, he ever so carefully put the letter and photos back into the envelope. He stowed them carefully away in his desk before shucking off his trousers and climbing back on top of the Witch on his couch. Waking her up for another round, lavishing open mouthed kisses across her chest. Pinching and licking at her nipples till she cried out in pleasure.

* * *

**Start of 6th Year.**

Sirius watched in amusement as his godson and the little dove of Hermione's, Luna, locked lips the moment they met on the platform. Much to everyone's surprise, and James and Lily's horror.

"Luna-butterfly, you have been away all summer. I was withering away without your attention. Never leave me for so long again."

Harry murmured between kisses. The pretty blond merely hummed back at him and smiled prettily up at the messy haired Wizard.

"What's gotten into the boy? This is embarrassing to watch." James whispered to his two best mates in a panic.

Remus knocked James on top of the head with his wand, hard.

"Ow! Moony what the hell?"

"Where do you think he got it from? You basically said the same thing to Lily last week, and she had just gone to visit her sister for the weekend. You buffoon." Remus admonished.

After some polite coughs and throat clearing from Lily, the red haired Witch finally muttered, "For Christ sake Harry!" Before zapping her son with a stinging hex. Once she had his attention she asked Harry to introduce his new girlfriend.

"So where is Hermione?"

Remus asked as they both watched the hilarious scene unfold in front of them. The Lovegood girl was playing with Lily's long fiery red locks as she was introduced. Lily had no idea what to make of the touchy blond Ravenclaw. All the while James looked on at a clearly smitten Harry in disgust. Kara was a bitch it seemed. (2)

"Bulgaria this year. She got accepted to the study abroad program." Sirius replied.

"Really? That's impressive, and the Dueling Champion? Did he have anything to do with her decision?" Remus asked while side eyeing Sirius.

Sirius let out a sigh. He had no idea what his friend had suspected, but of all the people in the world, Remus knew him best. He was a werewolf after all. No matter how good of a man Remus Lupin was, werewolves were inherently dark creatures. As such, there was a bit of darkness in Remus. Like recognized like, and Remus recognized the bit of darkness in Sirius, in a way James would never understand. (3)

"No, she isn't like that, she's not the type to turn fool over a boy. It was the textbooks he sent her. She was upset by how different the curriculum was, how few things were banned in Bulgaria. The little Witch was especially interested in the Alchemy and Spell Creation classes."

Sirius replied. "Though she is still seeing Krum."

Remus laughed at that.

"Well good luck to him. That Witch is a handful."

Sirius couldn't help but smile at that. He felt sorry for any bloke that got caught in his little raven's spell.

* * *

Another night, another letter. If Sirius didn't know any better, he would think Hermione was feeling a bit homesick. Her letters were now coming every week, as opposed to every other week like before.

This week's letter was shorter. It was sent during Christmas break. Krum had whisked her away to Switzerland to go skiing for the Holiday. She spoke of the Wizarding village they stayed at. Her first fight with Victor, who had accidentally led her down a more high level ski path than she was prepared for. And mentioned some new hex's she had learned and used on the apologetic Wizard. (4)

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at that. She went on to thank him for his gifts, and how she adored the cloak he had sent, and, ''Krum was ever so jealous when he saw the wand holster you sent me. He doesn't like another man sending me such gifts. Regardless of the fact that you're literally my sponsor. He thought it inappropriate. Don't worry, I jinxed his mouth shut.'

Sirius supposed he was going a bit overboard, but he truly couldn't help it. Any time he had a need of going to his vault he kept stumbling upon something that reminded him of the Witch. Rolls of silk fabric that he thought would look good if made into a dress for Hermione, heavy with enchantments that would keep her safe. A pretty gold necklace that would look fetching around her neck against her tan skin. The piece would look stunning nestled low between her breasts...

The grey eyed wizard shook his head, clearing away thoughts that he ought not be thinking of the younger Witch. He folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope before pulling out another set of photos she had sent him.

Photos of her time in school, with unfamiliar students Sirius had never met but read about in her letters home. A hilarious photo of Krum trying to teach Hermione to fly. That photo had a warning scrawled across the back from Hermione, declaring she would jinx him into next week if he dared to show it to any one.

On he flipped through the stack, catching a photo of her in a pretty dark green dress. The thigh holster he got her for her wand peeking out from the bottom of the hem line. A tantalizing view, sure to grab any wizards eye. It was no wonder Krum had been jealous. Sirius grinned meanly at the thought.

Soon enough he reached the photos of her skiing. She was wearing a form fitting jumpsuit of some sort. Krum had his hands or his eyes on her in every photo. Sirius couldn't blame the young Wizard.

"Fuck me." Sirius groaned as he reached the last picture.

The photo was undoubtedly taken by Krum, though he doubted the Wizard knew Hermione had shared it with anyone else. The camera pointed down on the wild haired brunette as she looked up at the lens. Her hand wrapped around the base of a hard cock as she sucked on it. Her lips red and stretched over the member. Sirius could see the curve of her back, and the round cheeks of her ass.

The photo was muggle and did not move, and somehow, was made all the more alluring because of it. Sirius trailed a finger over the image of his Witch, as he looked at her dark eyes looking up at the camera. Eyes that were not looking at Krum, but looking up at Him. Somehow he just knew that.

* * *

**End of Summer, right before 7th Year**

James was the first to get a hold of her. Picking her up into a swinging hug, before passing her off to Harry who did the same. She was dizzy and laughing in delight by the time she fell into Luna's warm embrace. She got a pat on the shoulder from Remus as well as a quick kiss on her forehead. A polite smile from Mrs. Potter, and some blond friend of hers that Hermione had never met before. Ronald Weasley of all people was there, he stuttered out a 'Welcome back', while his gaze was glued to what he could see of her tits in the yellow sundress she wore.

There was a gaggle of other people there she hardly recognized, but not the one Wizard she was looking for. Hermione made her way through the crowd in the home saying 'hello' and 'thank you', to those she passed. She finally found Sirius lounging on a couch alone in the study, a tumbler in his hand. His gaze roamed over Hermione's form before grey eyes met brown.

"My little Raven's finally flown home." He smiled at her warmly. A true smile, the one he saved just for her.

He held a hand out to her and Hermione wasted no time running up to the Lord of House Black, plopping down on his lap and covering his cheeks and chin in kisses. Hermione looked up just as a flash went off with a 'pop', to find Remus smiling wickedly at the pair. What appeared to be an old Muggle polaroid camera in his hands. (5)

"Hermione, you're much too old to keep sitting on his lap and acting like that." Mrs. Potter sighed in exasperation as she came into the study. A few others trailing in after her.

"People will get the wrong idea." Harry's mother admonished.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before moving to sit next to Sirius. He threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to curl into his side.

"I've missed the big prat terribly though." Hermione pouted at the other Witch.

"Oh, lay off Lily-flower." James teased his wife with a wink.

The black haired wizard came hurrying in, handing Hermione a cool butterbeer and plopping right down next to her and Sirius, all but cuddling up with them. How he had ever gotten sorted into Gryffindor, when he clearly belonged in Hufflepuff was a mystery to Hermione.

"What happened to a 'small get together'." Hermione whispered to Sirius and James, spitting venom at the two, before plastering on a fake smile as more people kept tumbling into the room.

James laughed as Sirius shrugged at her ire.

"I told them a bratty orphan wasn't worth all this trouble-" Sirius replied, before Remus promptly smacked him over the head to Hermione's amusement.

"Alright 'Mione, spill. What dark and nefarious mischief did you get up to while abroad. Tell Uncle James everything." James stage whispered, gaining some laughs from the room.

Before she could respond, she was interrupted by a throat clearing. Hermione looked up to find the blond Witch from earlier smiling politely down at her, her eyes briefly falling on the arm Sirius had around Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Amelia. Sirius' girlfriend." Lily introduced the Witch. Cutting her eyes to Sirius reproachfully as she did so.

"Sirius has a girlfriend?" Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise before she turned to her dark haired Wizard with a wicked smile.

"You never mentioned her in any of your letters. Keeping secrets from me, Lord Black?"

"Not a secret little Witch. I figured you two would meet each other this summer eventually." Sirius shrugged his shoulders with a devil may care smirk on his handsome face. Clearly never having intended to introduce them at all.

Hermione held back a snort before turning back to the woman, Amelia.

"Well it's nice to meet the Witch that has finally captured my Patron's attention. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Of course dear. I have heard so much about you and your situation." The blonde murmured sweetly as she kept looking at her expectantly. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if the Witch expected her to get up.

"I hope we can become fast friends, and you will be able to look to me as family eventually." Amelia purred as she moved to sit on the arm of the sofa on Sirius' other side. Running a hand through his hair possessively.

The room got quiet, those present either looking away and cringing, or others looking at the Witch in amazement as she spoke to Hermione as if she were a child.

"What a lovely sentiment." Hermione replied, arching an eyebrow at Sirius who winced while taking a big swig of his drink. Quickly, she turned to James and proceeded to fill him in on all the gossip about the foregn school and cities she visited. Promptly forgetting the blond.

By the end of the week the teenagers were at Kings Cross, leaving for their final year of Hogwarts. Incidentally, that was also the week Sirius ended his short lived relationship with Amelia.

* * *

**7th Year**

"I can't believe you're still trying to sneak into my common room. I'm honestly disappointed at this point. It's just a simple riddle to get in."

His little raven swept the tapestry to the side, poking her head out and halting Sirius on his trek up the stairs.

"I got into the Ravenclaw common room while you were away, love. I'm here looking for you."

Arching a brow, his little Witch merely smirked before stepping to the side and holding the tapestry open for him. Once inside he fell back into the same old sofa he sat in all those years ago. When Hermione had been a cute little 2nd year, commanding him to help her with a spell.

"What brings you here, Lord Black?" She asked him .

"You have been gone for a year, and I hardly got to see you before school started back up. I wished to talk to my young charge. See what you have learned in your time away."

Her eyes glittered as they met his own.

"Oh it was just marvelous Sirius!" She was across the room and on his lap in moments.

"Thank you so much for letting me go, and for funding the trip." She hugged him tightly before pulling back and kissing the tip of his nose. Sirius preened under the attention.

His little raven talked nonstop about the drafty old castle she stayed in, as well as the classes and the professors there. She spoke of being given her own lab to experiment in, and how she missed it so. All of the things that she had written in her letters, but to hear it all in person felt much better.

"Show me." Sirius asked of her, when she mentioned the spells she learned and worked on.

Her eyes lit up in excitement as she performed and walked him through spell and after spell. Showed him her drawings on some enchantments and ruin circles she had been working on. He kept a hand on her waist, her arm, or playing with a stray curl though it all.

"And what of the other education you received?"

She stopped and looked at him in question.

"With the boy, Victor. It seems he taught you much."

Sirius tugged on one of her curls, pulling her face closer to his own. He watched as she bit her lip, and her dark chocolate eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Yes, I did learn quite a bit from Victor." His raven replied with a wicked smile.

"Show me." Sirius commanded. Except it wasn't a command, not really. It was more of a plee.

She laughed, like she always did with him. His little Witch was never on guard with Sirius. No, she was always at ease in his presence, and always herself. He watched as she slithered her body down off his lap, to kneel on the floor between his open legs.

With a wave of his hand at the tapestry, he transformed it to match the brick wall outside. Another wave, and the room was soundproof. His magic filled the room, and he could feel hers answer in return. A fire lit behind her eyes at the display, and Sirius knew he would be spending the rest of the year answering all her questions on wandless magic.

She made quick work of his trousers before taking him in hand. He hissed at the contact of skin against skin. Her mouth surrounded him in a wet heat that had Sirius arching off the couch with a groan. She pulled off quickly and started leaving small open mouth kisses as she made her way up the length of him, before licking a stripe down to his balls and back up again.

His hands found their way into her curls without thought. She moaned sinfully as he tugged on the soft tresses. Pulling her urgently onto him. She didn't hesitate, taking as much of him in as she could.

"Gods! So fucking beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock." Sirius hissed through his teeth, as he shallowly pumped into her mouth. Not able to look away from the site of her wet lips gliding over him.

"Look up at me, love. Look at me while you suck me off." Sirius ordered. "Just like the photo."

Her eyes flutter open and meet his own, and it's all Sirius can do to not take her right there.

"My perfect girl. My perfect little Witch." Sirius praises her. Hermione's cheeks turn pink at his words, and she takes him in another inch.

She had to use her hands on him, not able to get down very far without gagging. And he adored her all the more for it. She was just so fresh and new, and she was all his. He knew she had been with other men and boys. He was glad of it, made him feel less guilty.

But she wanted him, her power called out to him! He let out another groan as her tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. One of her hands moved down between her legs to touch herself, and that was all Sirius could handle.

Grabbing onto her curls once more, he held her head steady as he pumped into her. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time, glittering in the dim study's light. He knew he was being a little too rough, but bloody hell, he couldn't stop. He had waited so patiently for this, had been so good despite the fact that he had wanted the girl since she was fifteen.

Sirius allowed himself to reach his peak, and with a shout he filled his Witches mouth. Holding her head in place, making her swallow every last drop. He takes in several big gulps of air, before reaching his arms out for her.

"Come here love, let me take care of you."

Quickly, Hermione climbs back into his lap. He kisses her eyelids, her nose, her mouth. All while his hands unbutton her little white collared school shirt. He opens it wide as he kisses his way down her neck, and showers attention on the tops of her breasts. Biting, licking, and placing wet open mouth kisses on her tan skin. Moving her silk bra cups out of the way and taking a delicious pink nipple into his mouth.

She's squirming on his lap, mumbling nonsense while burying her head in his neck and her hands in his hair. All while one of his own hands snakes down between her legs to find her absolutely dripping. Sirius groans at the feel of her need. Unable to wait or hold back, he plunges 2 of his large fingers into the girl. Her entire body shudders as she bites his shoulder while moaning. The fit is so fucking tight.

"Going to make my good girl come all over my fingers. Can't wait to taste you." Sirius purr's into her chest.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her wet passage, his thumb on her clit all the while. The wet noises her body makes are obscene when mixed with the plees she mutters into his neck. 'Please, Sirius.' Over and over again, like a mantra.

All too quickly, her thighs clamp down around his hand as her entire body shudders. Again she bites into his shoulder with a sob, as her climax rolls over her. Her magic coats over Sirius like a blanket of fire in that way he loves, and he can't help but clutch onto her tightly as she rides it out.

When her body finally relaxes, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips. Finally getting a taste of this little raven. So sweet, so rich and salty, he can't get enough. He plunges his fingers back into her swollen cunt again, coating them.

"Sirius- so sensitive." She groans against his chest, her body shaking.

He brings the fingers up to his mouth again, licking them clean. She watches this time, her eyes glazed over and half lidded. He wants more, gods does he want more. But she is tired, and sore. So Sirius holds her instead. Petting her curls, kissing her cheeks, and tells her what a good girl she is.

* * *

**Shrieking Shack, 7th Year**

"No Sirius, not there." Hermione begs.

But he doesn't listen. He has her spread out on a transfigured table in the old shabby shack, her legs thrown over each of his shoulders, as he licks her wet pussy. His finger left her cunt, to probe at her asshole. A place she had never touched other than to clean.

Hermione is surprised at the shocks of pleasure she gets from his finger rubbing along the tight opening. It's wrong, right? That place isn't for this. But then his tongue is replacing his finger, and she can't help but moan. Never having realized how many nerve endings there were there.

"So fucking pretty, I can't help it love. You have the prettiest cunt and ass I have ever seen."

She can't stop a moan as his mouth latches back onto her clit, and his fingers go back into her cunt, stuffing her full. Before she even realizes it, she is cresting over a wave of bliss, her orgasim hitting her like a tsunami.

His smile is smug as he stands over her. Hermione is too satiated to work up the energy to smack the prat. She has hardly had a chance to catch her breath before he manhandles her onto her side. One leg on the table, the other thrown over his shoulder, bending her in half as he enters her dripping cunt.

She yells at the feel of it. Never having felt so full in her life, pleasure and pain mingling as one. He slowly pumps himself in and out of her, his eyes almost black with want as he looks down at where they are joined. His magic is pulling at her own, tightly, as if it wants to sink into her.

With a growl, her Wizard loses control, and starts pounding into her, and she can't help but scream. It's just all so much. She feels almost guilty for begging for, 'more' and 'harder.' She wants all of him though. She wants all the pleasure, and all the pain. She wants to feel him as deep inside her as possible.

Outside in the night, a passing resident is surprised to hear the old growls and shriek's coming form the old shack. It had been years since the ghost or poltergeist that haunted it had been active.

* * *

**End of 7th Year**

Harry and James are both crying, loudly. Sirius can't help but smile at the sight of both Father and Son, just great big teddy bears the two of them. Lily sighs in annoyance at the scene the two are causing, though her own eyes are shining suspiciously. No matter how prissy she acts, it's clear to see she absolutely adores her two Wizards.

"Those two were both missorted, I swear." Hermione steps up to Sirius, as she smirks at the crying Potter family.

"Yeah, we have been saying that for years." Sirius replied as him and Remus shared a chuckle.

The next 40 minutes were spent sharing congrats and goodbyes among the entire graduating class and their families. Hermione stayed near Sirius and Remus the entire time. Few students came up to give her a farewell the pair noticed. Well, except for Harry's ginger friend Ron, who tried stepping in for a hug from the Witch. His eyes on Hermione's chest the entire time, he was quickly met with the end of Hermione's wand and a muttered, 'Don't touch me Weasel.'

The two Wizards share a look with each other over her head, as the three of them stand to the side of all the families. Both remembering what it was like to have no family save the Potters when they graduated.

"Hermione." Remus put his arm around the Witch. "We are so damn proud of you, you know that right?" The green eyed Wizard smiled kindly down at the girl.

"Truly, you are an amazing Witch. You have worked so hard and accomplished so much. We are lucky to have you in our lives, little raven." Sirius places his own arm around the girl as well.

Sirius and Remus watched as Hermione looked back and forth between the two Wizards she found herself sandwiched between in surprise.. To neither mans surprise, they watched as she teared up and started sobbing, bowing her head to hide behind her curls. The two held her all the tighter as she worked through her emotions.

As soon as his little raven pulled herself together, they let her go with kisses to the top of her head. She was smiling shyly up at them when James bounded over, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug to her wide eyed surprise.

"For pity's sake Mr. Potter." She mumbled as the grown Wizard sobbed into her robes.

Sirius laughed at the look of panic that crossed her features as the grown man continued to blubber all over her. The occasional words like, 'So grown up,' 'Proud,' and 'Hair use to look like a poodle', were all they could make out between his sobs.

Luna Lovegood came to his ravens rescue. Distracting James long enough for him to glomp onto the tall blond girl. Telling her how he was so happy her and his son found each other and that her hair looked like moonlight.

"Where will you go now?" Harry approached Hermione, giving her a quick hug.

"You're aged out of the orphanage now aren't you?" He asked in concern.

"To Sirius' place, of course." Hermione replied cheerily without missing a beat.

It was the first Sirius had heard of it, but it didn't matter. He had a room made for her at Castle Black last summer. (6) She had spent longer in Bulgaria than originally planned though, so he never got to show her. He merely nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." Harry smiled in relief.

Lily cut her eyes to Sirius at the curly haired Witches declaration.

"Are you sure Hermione? We could always make a place for you at the Cottage." Lily asked. "It will be tedious living with two bachelors like Sirius and Remus."

Sirius was about to open his mouth, a sharp reply on his tongue for his long time friend. But Remus stepped in.

"Of course she is coming home with us. We are her family."

Hermione hid her face as her eyes teared up. Everyone took one look at her and agreed. Everyone save Lily, who still looked between Sirius and Hermione with suspicion. Sirius and Remus shared a look. Lily was Muggleborn and just didn't get it. Hermione wanted to be with them, and that was all there was to it. The Witch wanted it that way, so that's how it had to be. (7)

* * *

**Home**

He was not surprised to find Hermione sleeping in his bed, though she had been shown her new room earlier. Just down across the hall from Sirius' own.

Stripping off his clothes, he climbed into the overly large bed, pulling the covers off his raven. Hands running over her body, he woke her slowly with gentle kisses. As her eyes fluttered open, he smiled down at the beautiful young Witch in his bed. Carefully he undressed her, until she was naked with her legs spread wide.

She hummed in contentment as he kneeled down and gently kissed and licked at her inner thighs. Her back arched as he licked a long slow strip over her cunt, and her hands fisted the sheets as he sucked on her clit. She was a writhing mess by the time his fingers entered her, working her slowly, stretching her out in preparation.

"God's Sirius, please!" His little Witch pleaded.

Sirius didn't think he knew a Wizard alive that could say no to a request like that. At the sight she made, tan skin covered in sweat, wild curls all around her, her body shivering in want. And he Magic, her fucking magic rolling off of her in waves of heat that threatened to burn Sirius' nerve endings in pure ecstasy.

Crawling up her, he finally allowed himself into the wet tight heat of her body. Her long legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him into her. When he was finally fully seated into the crook of her hips, their bodies completely joined, their magic as well. Sirius felt it. Like something clicked into place deep in his chest. Hermione moaned and he knew she had felt it too.

"Well, I guess that is that." Sirius smiled down in awe and bliss at Hermione. He bent down to kiss her, sealing the bond. They had chosen, their magic had chosen, there was no going back. They would forever belong to the other.

* * *

OMG, this went to places I hadn't intended it. Lol, like I said at the top, I totally re-wrote this chapter. Which pained me, as it was already done. But it just needed to be changed, and this is where the story took me.

This is actually not the end! There will eventually be a 3rd chapter. Domestic life, Hermione getting her Mastery, and meeting Regulus. But I need to get back to Curls & Kisses. So it may be a bit before the final update.

* * *

 **1.** As in all my stories, the Wizarding World is a Matriarchal society. Witches can dress quite trampy and no one would bat an eye. Though, the way Witches dress is all across the board in my AU's. From old fashioned, to normal every day, or downright 'immodestly.' Everyone has the freedom to wear whatever they like, because GIRL POWER!

 **2.** I just LOVE the idea of Harry ending up being all openly devoted and lovey dovey to a Witch/Wizard as his dad was as a teenager. And I equally love the idea of James being disgusted by it, and totally not seeing the similarity.

 **3.** Remus and Sirius aren't bad. They just are a tiny bit influenced by the darkness in them. Remus because of the werewolf, and Sirius because of how he was raised. Sirius' magic would come across as slightly dark to anyone that got close enough to him. He was raised in a family that was 'dark', so it only makes sense that he was influenced by it.

 **4.** This actually happened to me!

 **5.** Second story where I have Remus with a camera. He just seems the sentimental type to me! I feel like he would def take lots of photos of his friends and family.

 **6.** Castle Black isn't actually a castle, more like a large ornate brick Manor. You will be introduced to it in the next chapter of Curls and Kisses. I just love the idea of Sirius having a pretentious name for his home.

 **7.** Matriarchal society. The Wizards are use to putting the needs of Witches before their own. In this case, Sirius & Remus doesn't HAVE to allow her to live with him. But since they care about her anyways, they are willing to bow to any of her wants and needs within reason.


End file.
